


Secrets & Lies

by auroreanrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anal Sex, Cheating, Future Fic, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the latest 'this is the last time' that Harry can remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets & Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best friend in the world on her 23rd birthday. She knows who she is.

Harry knows this won't ever stop. Not really. They might go weeks, months maybe, but then they'll be drawn back to each other by irresistible magnetic pull and attraction.

The slide of Draco's cock inside his arse, pushing against the elastic ring of muscle, burns at him, makes him flex his fingers against the cool pillows he's grasping. Draco's mouth is a brand against his neck, biting, claiming.

They both families, lives, normality. They have so, so much to lose. They're being stupid and risky and Harry knows, deep down, that at some point a price will have to be paid, if it isn't being already.

Because Harry loves Ginny. He does. She's the girl of his dreams, someone he truly cares about and wants and needs. He wishes he could be devoted to her exclusively. But - 

_But she's not him._

They've felt the spark for years, ever since Hogwarts. What they're doing now, this isn't what they used to do. Furtive handjobs in the dungeons away from prying eyes, snarling kisses in the Forbidden Forest, a blowjob in the dormitories during the Yule Ball. So secretive, so forbidden. The lion and serpent fucking underneath everyone's noses.

And then they'd gone their separate ways after the Battle of Hogwarts, finding meaning in wives and jobs and moving on from their teenaged selves as much as you can lose your shadow if you run fast enough.

They'd met at Gringotts years later, both with fine lines in their eyes and silver at their temples despite being barely in their thirties. And that had been that. Draco pays for the wizarding hotels, Harry for the Muggle ones.

"You like that, don't you Potter? Splitting yourself open on my cock, riding it like that fucking broom - " Draco's dirty talk hasn't evolved since his teenage years, Harry's mouth on his cock or wanking himself off so that he can come on Harry's face, but it still gets Harry hard, member emerging from the silk confines of his trousers so that Draco can grab it or suck it _just_ like he knows Harry likes it.

Right now, he's pounding into Harry like a man possessed, hands tight on Harry's hips and fucking him so hard and right on his prostate so that Harry has stars collecting at the corners of his vision.

Before long, Draco comes with a yell and Harry follows him a moment later, orgasm flowing through him, his come marking his belly, Draco collapsing beside him and drawing him close for warmth.

Through the cheap windows, night has fallen, but Harry knows they have more planned ahead for tonight. They won't be missed at home, lies of work responsibilities masking true intentions well. They've had enough practise. They have to get what they can after all. They have responsibilities. Their wives will be waiting in the mornings.

Draco's cock stirs valiantly against the curve of Harry's backside as Harry tries, in vain, to imagine Ginny at home and remember why this is a bad idea.

It doesn't work. It never does.

Harry turns back around and kisses Draco, one hand pressed to his neck, the other linking with Draco's hand, rubbing over the spot where their wedding rings, glinting together on the cheap wooden bedside table, should be.


End file.
